My Only and True Love
by RobsLover10
Summary: Bella and Edward are both 17. Bella is rich and lives in a high class neighborhood while on the other hand Edward is poor and homeless. This story is set in 1918.
1. Questions and First Sight

**A/N: Well, this is my second try at writing a fic because the first time it didn't work and I deleted it so this is my first fic so to speak.**

**It took me a lot of time to write a fic again but I finally found the inspiration I needed...after a long time *nods* **

**One thing that inspired me was the movie Water for Elephants but just so you know, **

**Water for Elephants has nothing to do with the storyline, it just inspired me. **

**And seriously who doesn't get inspired by Robert Pattinson? he looked beyond hot in that movie! he always does though lol **

**Robert gave a great and amazing performance(he deserves an Oscar! *nods enthusiastically*) and I loved the movie! **

**But well, going back to the first topic lol I hope you like it ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The morning cold and raining,<br>dark before the dawn could come  
>How long in twilight waiting<br>longing for the rising sun

You came like crashing thunder  
>breaking through these walls of stone<br>You came with wide eyed wonder  
>into all this great unknown<p>

**Amazing by Janelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**Questions and First Sight**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the living room thinking about how things had changed.<p>

I lived happily with my parents, Esme and Carlisle.

Well, my adoptive parents. But even though they weren't my real parents I loved them as if they were.

They had raised me all these years with love and affection, always gave me what I needed and were always there for me.

They adopted me when I was a baby. Esme and Carlisle are the only parents I've ever known.

They hadn't wanted me to know I was adopted because they considered me their real daughter and wanted things to stay the same. They didn't want to hurt me or cause me any pain so they decided not to tell me.

But one day, when I was 10 years old, I passed by Dad's office and overheard them talking about how it wasn't necessary to tell me I was adopted.

When I heard that I felt all my world fall down. They saw me at the door but it was already too late. I still remember their faces, so surprised, so shocked, so...hurt.

I ran towards my room and threw myself on the bed crying.

They both came to my room quickly and hugged me saying they loved me more than anything, that for them I was their real daughter and no matter what happened I would always be.

Since that moment not once I considered myself adopted because for me they were my real parents. They were the ones that had always loved me and cared for me.

So when they started acting different it surprised me. I was confused at their behavior.

I didn't feel them close anymore, I felt them far away. Like there was something I didn't know.

When I started noticing this I kept telling myself it was just my imagination but it got to the point I couldn't ignore it anymore.

I felt so insecure and worried. Was that they regretted having adopted me? Didn't they love me anymore?

There were so many questions crossing my mind and I couldn't bring myself to ask them, I didn't dare to.

I was afraid to offend them is some way...or maybe I was afraid of the answers. So I remained silent and didn't say anything about it.

I wanted to know though. Why were they acting that way? Just thinking about it made me want to cry because they'd told me they loved me and now I didn't know anymore.

Tears were forming in my eyes and I pulled them back. I decided to stop thinking about it, maybe I was just imagining things and exaggerating.

So I stood up and went outside to distract myself.

I sat on the grass and leaned against the white wood fence, contemplating the sky which was orange because it was evening and before I could help it the questions started rising on my mind again.

Am I imagining things? Do they still love me? Don't they want me anymore because I am...adopted?

I sighed and shook my head. It was better to stop thinking about all of this, it didn't resolve anything to think about it.

I'd go inside and read a book, that would relax me and the questions wouldn't come again if I was focused on something else.

I stood up and took a deep breath. I started walking towards the house when I heard someone yelling.

I turned around and saw a boy running and before I knew it he jumped up the wood fence of my house. What was he doing?

"What are you doing!" I asked with wide eyes. He put his hand on my mouth, practically dragged me to the backyard and put me against a wall.

"Shhh, don't say anything." He whispered and looked cautiously to where he was a few seconds ago.

"Where the hell did he go?" One policeman yelled.

"I don't know...let's go this way!" The other one said.

"Okay." I could hear them walking away now.

The boy let out a sigh of relief and looked down, his hand still on my mouth.

He suddenly looked up and I saw his face.

All this time I hadn't seen it, he'd dragged me so quickly that I didn't even see how he looked.

But now I could and I noticed how beautiful he was.

I stared at him and he started back.

His skin was pale and flawless.

He had bronze and messy hair, beautiful green eyes, straight nose, high cheekbones, strong jawline and full lips.

He was absolutely gorgeous and then I remembered he was holding me, against a wall, with his hand on my mouth.

I felt an electricity go though me that I'd never felt before.

I couldn't stop staring at him and when I looked into his eyes I completely lost myself.

They were so green and beautiful but so mysterious at the same time.

He was staring at me intently, his cold and sweet breath fanning on my face.

Then suddenly something changed in his eyes. He looked down and blinked a few times. His eyelashes were long and beautiful.

"I'm sorry." He said and released me, putting his hand away. The electricity I felt was replaced by disappointment of not being pressed to him anymore.

I took a deep breath realizing I'd been holding it. I looked down and felt the heat on my cheeks indicating me I was blushing.

I looked up at him and noticed he was looking down, his chest heaving and that's when I saw his body completely.

He was tall and lanky but muscular at the same time.

Now seeing him completely I couldn't help but realize he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

He looked up and started at me and I stared back unable to help it.

"Sorry for doing that, I apologize." He said and before I could say anything he jumped up the wood fence again and ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was it, I hope the second try was better than the first one lol now please leave a review! That would make me really happy! ;)**


	2. Changing of the Seasons

**A/N: Hello guys! First I want to thank for the response I got. I was really happy for it. It seems the second try was better than the first one lol **

**I want to thank the people who reviewed, I'm glad you liked the start and I hope you like this chapter :) **

**I hadn't updated sooner because I was pretty busy copying photos of Rob on the Cosmopolis set and at the MTV Movie Awards! **

**He looks so hot in that suit! I can't wait for that movie! It's going to be amazing! **

** And the MTV Movie Awards were so awesome! **

**Rob completely stole the show! It wouldn't have been so awesome without him! He was on fire! **

** I loved his speech when he presented the Generation Award to Reese Witherspoon!**

**And as always Twilight won all the awards! Oh, Yeah! Rob and Twilight ruled!  
><strong>

**The Breaking Dawn Trailer was amazing beyond words! I love it!  
><strong>

** Edward broke the headboard! **

**And not only the headboard but the entire thing! So Fucking Hot!**

**He was so romantic, too! **

**I love when he says "No measure of time with you will be long enough. But we'll start with forever."**

**He's completely perfect!  
><strong>

** I know this Author's Note is a bit long, but well, I really wanted to talk about all those amazing things!  
><strong>

**I'm done  
><strong>

**Oh, I forgot, before you read (if you do lol) I have something to say...Rob is the Best Motherfucker Ever! Ok, now I'm done lol **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own a ringtone of Rob saying "I didn't cut you out but I did fuck you" <strong>

* * *

><p>The sun's been stolen from my sky<br>Endless days fade into night  
>I have lived my life in darkness so long<br>Well can you shed some light?

I was thinking about leaving  
>Just cash my chips in and walk away<br>It's the changing of the seasons baby  
>And my blue skies have all turned gray<p>

**Changing of the Seasons by Darling Waste**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**Changing of the Seasons  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV<span>**

The whistle of a train woke me up from my sleep.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

When I did I could see the light streaming through a crack of the wagon.

I sit up and rubbed my eyes, waiting for the sleepiness to wear off.

When I was awake enough I stood up and slid the door of the wagon.

I was homeless so I stayed in any place I found and this was the place I'd found a few weeks ago.

I'd found it while looking for a place to sleep for the night.

I noticed the trains were just there, not being used.

I found this wagon and thought it was a good place where to sleep so I did.

Surprisingly I was able to sleep here a few more nights so I decided to stay.

No one seemed to care about these trains so I was sure no one would kick me out, not that I worried about that, it'd happened so many times I was used to it.

It was calm around here, I only heard the sounds of the trains from the other side, and I liked that.

Not that it mattered if I liked it or not, what it mattered was having a place where to sleep.

But it was nice to find a place you liked.

The only thing I always carried with me was a suitcase. I had some clothes there, my toiletries and one valuable thing.

My mother's bracelet, she always loved to wear it, it'd become a part of her so to say.

She told me my father had given it to her when he confessed her he loved for her.

That was the only thing I had from my parents.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my mind.

I jumped to the ground and fell on my feet.

It was good to have a place where to stay but I still had no food.

And it was really hard to find it sometimes, specially having no money.

When I was a still a kid, I'd suffered countless times for the pain I felt in my stomach because it was empty.

It was unbearable, like someone was twisting it, but as I grew older I learnt to endure it.

I'd gotten better at finding food throughout the years though which was a good thing.

When I arrived here I found a few places where to get food.

An elegant restaurant which I stole food from without them noticing. It was easy because there was too much food to notice but it was difficult to enter there sometimes.

The markets on the town which were full of food but I had to be careful so they wouldn't catch me stealing.

And Dean's which was a restaurant.

Now you may think I'm a lazy ass that does nothing and spends his life stealing food instead of looking for a job but I can tell you it's nothing like that.

I'd tried to find a job many times, believe me I had.

But they always told me I was too young, even now that I was 17 people didn't want to give me a job because of my age.

Even if I told them time and time again I could do it they didn't give me a chance. And my appearance didn't help, either. My clothes were not in the best conditions.

But I had a place where to stay and a way to get food at least.

Since I arrived here I got another problem though and it was exasperating sometimes.

The police was always chasing me and they really didn't have any reason.

Yes, I stole food but it was because I was really hungry and they almost never noticed.

They chased me because they didn't want me "wandering around".

It seemed they'd caught several people like me already but I was the only one they hadn't been able to catch.

That was the problem about a high class area, the police was always around to catch people like me.

But I had where to stay and food here, I couldn't go away just because of one thing so I skipped them every time and I had gotten quite good at it.

In that moment my stomach growled. It was time to eat something and Dean's would be a good place to go.

Dean's was an Italian restaurant and the owner, Dean himself, gave me food.

I'd asked him to give me a job but he said he couldn't.

He didn't the money to pay to other employee and I understood.

He was kind enough to give me food though and I thanked him for that.

I walked towards Dean's and when I got there I went to the back entrance.

"Hello boy!" He greeted me enthusiastically when he saw me. He was moving around the kitchen doing several things at once.

"Hi Dean." I said with a smile.

"What brings you here?" He asked while working on the kitchen.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me some food, I'm really hungry and I didn't eat last night, if it isn't too much to ask." I said with shame. It wasn't easy for me to ask for food, and free food on top of that, but my stomach didn't care and always growled when it was empty.

"Of course not boy, come in and have a seat." He smiled at me and turned back to the kitchen.

"Thanks." I entered the kitchen and sat on a chair.

He gave me scrambled eggs, toasts and bacon on a big plate and I started eating like a maniac.

"Were you hungry?" He asked sarcastically and smiled.

"You have no idea." I said with my mouth full. A few seconds later he gave me a glass filled with orange juice. I smiled and thanked him.

I talked casually with Dean while eating and Johnny, his employee and friend, joined the conversation a few times.

When I finished eating I thanked him for the food and stood up.

"Do you need help with something?" I asked trying to repay him in some way.

"No, I'm fine boy, thanks, go and enjoy your day." He said with a smile.

"Ok." I said and walked away.

I wandered for a long time without anything to do until it was evening.

While walking I saw the entrance to the high class neighborhood in town. I looked at it curiously and decided it would do no harm to look around so I went it.

Like I expected it was really refined.

"_Even a fence around every tree." _I thought to myself and chuckled.

I kept walking and saw many houses, all of them were big and elegant, most of them with fences.

Everything was peaceful and silent.

And then I heard someone yell.

"Hey, stop right there!"

"Ugh, not again._"_ I groaned and when I turned around I saw two policemen running towards me.

"You won't escape this time!" One of them yelled and I, like usual, started running.

It was so exasperating.

I ran as fast as I could but they kept chasing me and it seemed like they weren't going to give up anytime soon.

I would have to hide somewhere.

I kept running and without giving it a second thought I jumped up the fence of a house.

I heard a girl's voice exclaim "What are you doing!" but before she could say another word I covered her mouth with my hand, dragged her to the back of the house and put her against a wall.

"Shhh, don't say anything." I whispered and looked to where I was before.

"Where the hell did he go?" One policeman yelled annoyed.

"I don't know...let's go this way!" The other policeman suggested.

"Okay." I watched as they walked away.

"_Wow, that was really close._" I thought to myself and let out a sigh of relief. I looked down and tried to slow down my breathing.

It was then I realized I was still holding the girl against the wall and I suddenly looked up.

I was met by a beautiful face. I felt my body paralyze and I started at her.

She was so amazingly beautiful.

Her face pale and heart shaped, doe eyes brown and deep, beautiful and chestnut hair falling down on her shoulders like waves.

I couldn't stop staring at her and I didn't know why.

And when I looked into her eyes it was like there was a whole new universe to them.

She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

I could feel the heat radiating off her boy and that's when I remembered I still had her pressed against the wall with my hand covering her mouth.

I looked down and blinked a few times trying to clear my mind.

"I'm sorry." I said and released her. I felt so ashamed of myself.

I'd just dragged her to the back of her house, hold her against a wall and covered her mouth so she wouldn't make any sound.

I was such an asshole.

I looked down and tried to make sense of what was happening. I took deep breaths and released them.

When I looked up she was staring at me and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her body was.

She was smaller than me, slender and well proportioned in all the right areas.

She was such a beautiful thing to see.

"Sorry for doing that, I apologize." I said, jumped up the fence again and ran away as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Well, I hope** **you liked this chapter :) And yep, this is the first chapter but from EPOV. **

**I decided to do it this way because I had to explain a few things about Edward's life. **

**And because he really wanted to talk and I can deny him nothing lol **

**By the way Dean's doesn't exist, that's a restaurant I made up. I named it Dean's because Rob's bodyguard's name is Dean. **

**He calls Rob "The Boy". That's why the Dean of this story calls Edward **"The Boy"**, too. **

**Well, I think that's all I have to say lol**

**I really like writing this story and I hope you like reading it ;)**

**Please review and leave some love! Don't do it for me, do it for The Boy! He deserves it ;)  
><strong>


	3. Meeting again

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. **

**After surgery and having to rest for days when you come back you find a lot of Rob news **

**And I've been voting a lot for Cedric Diggory (Rob played him)  
><strong>

**He didn't win but I'm happy anyway because he's the real winner and he's always a winner to me!  
><strong>

**Well, writing this chapter was a little harder than the others but I enjoyed writing it anyway  
><strong>

**By the way thanks to the people who are reading this story, I hope you're liking it so far :)**

**And thanks for the reviews, I always get happy when I get one...keep that in mind ;)  
><strong>

**Well, that's all, here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>I find the map and draw a straight line<p>

Over rivers, farms, and state lines

The distance from 'A' to where you'd be

It's only finger-lengths that I see

I touch the place

Where I'd find your face

My fingers in creases

Of distant dark places

**Set the Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<br>**

**Meeting again**

* * *

><p><strong><span>BPOV<span>**

I sighed and closed the book I was reading.

It was hard to focus with so many thoughts crossing my mind.

I still felt my parents far away and it hurt me.

These days had been really bad.

I never knew I could feel so awful.

This pain was the same I'd felt 7 years ago when I found out Esme and Carlisle weren't my real parents. But at least that pain hadn't lasted long.

This pain wasn't like that and the sadness was with me everyday.

There had been one day that had brought me hope again though, even it didn't last long.

It was three days ago.

For one moment it felt like all was back to normal.

Carlisle and I spent the morning together, talking and joking a few times, and before he went to work he hugged me goodbye and I did the same.

After that Esme and I spent the rest of the day together.

We talked, laughed, read together. All felt normal again.

I was over the moon.

I didn't feel sad or hurt anymore. I felt extremely happy and relieved.

I told myself over and over again I'd been silly for thinking they didn't love me anymore.

I was convinced I'd only been imagining things. Maybe they'd been really busy and I'd overreacted.

Those good thoughts disappeared when all shifted again. I don't know how it happened so fast but it did.

When Carlisle got from work he looked so sad. I'd never seen him like that.

Esme walked towards him and whispered something.

He whispered back. Esme's face turned sad like Carlisle's. I didn't know what was happening, what could be so bad that had that effect on them?

It's true they'd been looking sad these past few days, actually they'd been looking sad since they started getting far away from me, but I'd never seen them like this.

They both looked at me and I froze.

I asked what was wrong but after a moment Carlisle told me it was nothing.

Dinner was silent and depressing.

It was so different from other times.

We used to always be happy when we ate together.

We would talk about everything and laugh a few times.

They'd ask me what I'd been up to and I'd tell them.

But this time it wasn't like that.

Esme looked extremely sad and kept her face down throughout the whole meal. Carlisle looked the same but he was trying to act like everything was okay.

He tried to brighten the mood by asking me what I'd been up to.

I only told them a few things but not all.

I didn't want to bore them.

After dinner they bid me goodnight and I went to bed.

I was so confused that night, I didn't know what to think.

Why their behavior had changed so fast? What had Carlisle told Esme?

I was sure about two things though.

First, they were hiding something. Something really important.

And second, they still loved me, I wasn't sure if the same way, but they did. They'd spent time with me and they'd looked happy. At least that was something.

Nonetheless, I cried that night until I fell asleep.

These days had indeed been depressing and confusing for me.

It's true it was because I didn't know what was wrong with my parents but that wasn't the only reason.

It was also because I hadn't been able to stop thinking about the boy I'd met several days ago. And that made those days harder for me.

He was so beautiful, I had never seen someone as beautiful as him.

His face was flawless and perfect.

His eyes were beautiful and at the same time mysterious, like there was something behind them.

And I couldn't stop thinking of his voice, so soft and velvet. Every time I remembered it I felt an electricity go through me.

I'd felt such a strong connection towards him.

And he came to my mind everyday.

I'd wanted to see him again but that was impossible. I mean, I didn't even know who he was, not even his name.

But hopeful I'd see him again I'd waited for him every day on the yard.

At the beginning I tried to stop myself but at the end I gave in.

It was hopeless though, he hadn't showed up even once.

And why would he show up anyway? That was senseless.

Maybe he didn't even remember me. There was no reason why he would.

He'd been running away from the police and had hidden behind my house so they wouldn't catch him. It was just a coincidence I was there.

He wasn't coming even if I wanted him to.

That's why I decided I had to stop waiting for him. It was easier said than done though.

I opened my book and tried to read again but it was useless.

I had to do something to get him off my mind.

_"Maybe if I went to the library I could distract myself there._"

I stood up and went to the library we had in the house.

It was a huge room filled with tons of books.

I loved to read, that's why I loved this room. It was so peaceful and when you started reading you forgot about everything around you.

I looked through the books, looking for something to read.

There were all kind of books.

Action, Adventure, Poetry, Romance, etc.

I love romance so I picked one who was from that category.

I read this one a lot, it was my favorite.

I sat down on one of the comfy and big chairs on the library and opened the book.

I started reading and I lost myself in the book.

A few minutes later though he came to my mind again.

It was hopeless. I couldn't stop thinking of him even if I tried.

I had to try to see him again, I had to try one more time.

If he didn't show up today I'd stop thinking of him, even if it was impossible.

I put the book back in its place and went out the library.

I ran to the yard and started waiting for him.

I felt anxious and excited at the same time.

Just imagining seeing him again made my heart flutter.

Time passed and I waited.

Time seemed to drag longer, maybe it was for the waiting, for the longing I had to see him.

One part of me was telling me it was hopeless, that he wouldn't come.

But the other part was telling me he was going to come.

And that's what I wanted to believe so I kept waiting.

Hours passed and no signs still.

Evening arrived and he hadn't showed up yet.

My feet got tired so I sat down on the ground and leaned against the fence.

More time passed and still nothing.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around me.

He wasn't coming. I'd been foolish for thinking he would.

I would never see him again and I had to stop thinking about him.

I sighed in surrender and stood up.

When I turned around I gasped and froze.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

It was him. It was really him, just a few feet from me.

I stared at him helplessly.

He was more beautiful than I remembered.

He was starring at me and I couldn't look away from his intense stare.

He started walking towards me. The way he moved made my heart beat faster.

He stopped in front of the fence, in front of me.

"Hello." He smiled and left me breathless.

**EPOV**

I was lying on my back looking at the sky.

I tried to focus all my attention into that, trying to figure out the shape of the clouds.

But I got bored for a moment and my mind went into a different direction, the direction I'd feared it would go, and the girl I'd met several days ago came rushing to my mind again.

I sat up and sighed in frustration.

That girl had been in my mind ever since I'd met her. Well, not exactly met her because I didn't know who she was.

But just starring at her for a few seconds that day had me thinking about her all the time.

I couldn't get her out of my mind. It was driving me crazy.

It'd been so hard to stay away from her all these days.

I'd wanted to see her again but I told myself I couldn't.

I knew that if I did it'd become impossible to be apart from her ever again. I'd want to see her over and over again.

That's why I couldn't, even if it was so hard to do so.

She was a girl from a rich neighborhood.

I was a homeless guy who lived in a wagon and had no food or money. Not even a job.

And she was so beautiful, her beauty was unique and out of this world.

I smiled at the memory of her.

That beautiful memory of her that I couldn't get out of my mind.

I had to stop thinking of her.

I was sure she didn't even remember me.

And if she did she must be thinking of how much of an asshole I am.

I stood up and put her at the back of my mind. I had to forget her.

I started walking around town trying to distract myself.

After a while I realized it wasn't going to work so I gave up the walking.

I got frustrated and started running. Yeah, maybe that would help.

I ran, ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I was so tired I fell to the grass on the park.

The moment I lay on the ground she came rushing back to my mind.

It was so hard to stop thinking of her. It was impossible.

I had to see her again, I had to.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

I had to try to see her again, at least just one try.

I ran to the neighborhood as fast as I could. Even if I was tired from the previous run the thought of seeing her again made me run faster and faster.

When I got there I made sure no one was watching at the entrance.

There was no one so I went it.

I ran to her house, surprised I knew where it was even if I'd only been there once, and slowed down when I was getting closer.

I finally got there but she was nowhere to be seen.

My face fell and I looked down in disappointment.

I still had hope though so I went to look at the back of the house.

She wasn't there, either.

I felt my heart ache.

I was being stupid. Why would she even be outside in the first place?

I ran one hand through my hair.

I had to get her out of my mind. It was for the best.

I was about to turn around and walk away when it happened.

Out of nowhere she appeared and I saw her.

She had been sitting on the ground and I hadn't seen her.

My eyes widened and my breathing stopped.

Suddenly she turned around and saw me.

I felt something I'd never felt before.

I felt relieved to see her, like I needed her in the first place.

I stared at her and she stared back.

She looked so beautiful.

She was looking at me with those beautiful eyes I couldn't resist.

I walked closer towards her, my legs taking mind of their own.

I ended up in front of her, only the fence separating us.

"Hello." I said and smiled at her hesitantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And they met again at last! **

** I enjoyed writing this chapter because it shows how Edward & Bella feel about each other **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it :)**

**Leave me some love! Reviews are always good for the writer's self-esteem ;)  
><strong>


End file.
